Cuando el amor se acaba, pero llega otro mejor
by Cherryz Swan
Summary: Despues de Eclipse: A unas semanas de la boda llega una vampira por la cual Edwrad se siente atraido y Bella al ver esto decide uir, sin saber que en Rusia encontrara a su nuevo amor...M por futuros lemmons y lenguaje fuerte...OOC..
1. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es original, salió de mi pequeña mente x3, espero les guste, si es así dejen un review c:**

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Sthepanie Meyer, la historia si es completamente mía.**

_Cuando el amor se acaba pero llega otro mejor._

_PBella:_

Estaba muy nerviosa, tan solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para la boda, Jake ya había regresado y él había aceptado que solo podíamos ser amigos. En cierta forma también intervino que se impronto de una chica maravillosa llama Lizzie, era muy agradable y desde el momento en que la conocí nos llevamos muy bien, en ocasiones cuando Edward se iba de caza ella se quedaba conmigo teniendo noches de chicas en mi habitación, así que gracias a ella no tenía que tener más "niñeros".  
Otro aspecto era que Jacob y Edward se llevaban bien, pero lo mejor es que no solo con mi prometido si no también con los demás Cullen.

Hoy Edward salió de caza así que sin hacer ningún reproche me encontraba en la mansión Cullen con todas las chicas de la familia incluyendo a Lizzie, ellas hablaban sobre algunos detalles de la boda, mientras que yo no lograba prestarles totalmente atención ya que solo quería que Edward llegara lo más pronto posible, extrañaba estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos y sobre todo escuchar cómo se escapaba de sus labios esos hermosos te amo.

Me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me pareció un poco extraño al ya no escuchar la animada plática de las chicas, voltee hacia donde ellas se encontraban y Alice estaba tensa y viendo a la nada, ella tenía una visión. Todas la observamos confundidas, a mí me preocupaba demasiado, tenía miedo que se relacionara con los Vulturi, ya que ellos sabían que me casaría con Edward, tal vez habían tomado una decisión apresurada o algo así. La miré mordiendo mi labio inferior dispuesta a averiguar que pasaba, me levanté del sofá caminando hacia ella hasta que un par de fuertes brazos me detuvo inundándome con su delicioso aroma, era mi Edward.

-Hola, ¿Me extrañaste mi ángel?-Susurró en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al sentir su aliento en mi cuello-.

-Por supuesto que sí mi amor-Le sonreí amplio-.

-Eso me alegra preciosa, porque yo también te extrañé y mucho-acarició mis brazos con las yemas de sus dedos, Edward era increíble, me hacía estremecer con tan solo una simple caricia.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de un auto estacionándose en la entrada de la casa Cullen interrumpió mi frase aun no formada, todos nos quedamos estáticos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que tocaron a la puerta y el primero en reaccionar fue Emmett que fue a abrir, todos nos volteamos a ver confundidos, a su regreso Emm venía acompañado de una preciosa vampira; cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados y creo que unos 5 cm más baja que Edward, este último mencionado la observo como si no creyese lo que veía, la miro como si no hubiese nadie más que ella en la habitación, esto me incomodo un poco ya que él nunca había visto a nadie así, ni… a mí. Me soltó y casi corrió a abrazarla.

-Que sorpresa Aylin, hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de ti, estas igual que hermosa que siempre-Le sonrió fascinado, yo lo único que pude hacer fue buscar apoyo en Lizzie, que me abrazó cuando me recargué en ella.

-Pero sí tu Eddie no te quedas atrás, estas guapísimo- Besó su mejilla con suavidad. Los miré tragándome un nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, lo que se me hizo más raro es que él no dijo nada cuando lo llamo "Eddie", pero tranquila Bella, solo son amigos, él te ama a ti y se va a casar contigo, dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡Oh!, ¿Quién es esa preciosa jovencita?-La chica le pregunto a Edward refiriéndose a mí-.

-Ah, ella es mi uhm… novia-Murmuró pasando una mano por su despeinado cabello, como si fuese algo vergonzoso.

-Hola cariño, me llamo Aylin-, extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Bella-Asentí estrechando mi mano con la suya.

-Un gusto Bella, creo que tú nombre combina a la perfección con tu apariencia-Me sonrió amable, aunque esa amabilidad no subió hasta sus ojos, ya que en estos se veía un brillo de maldad y algo de rencor.

-Gracias-Le contesté en un susurro apenas audible.

-Pues felicidades Eddie, tienes una novia hermosa-Lo miró sonriendo.

-Sí, es preciosa-Edward asintió, para después agregar en un susurro apenas audible "Pero no tanto como tú", abrí los ojos y voltee a ver a Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella agacho la mirada y suspiró-.

-Edward, Bella ya se quiere ir, porque no la llevas en lo que nosotros acomodamos a Aylin en una habitación-le dijo Allie, Edward hizo una mueca y se alejó de Aylin a regañadientes.

-Pero, ¿no que te ibas a quedar a dormir Bells?-Me miró Emmett confundido.

-Uhm no Emm, no puedo ya que Lizzie se quedara en mi casa ya que Jake no está-Miré a Lizzie buscando ayuda.

-Ah sí, he yo me quedaré con Bella-Asintió frunciendo un poco los labios.

-Pero ella también puede quedarse aquí con nosotros, así tendremos una enorme pijamada-Rió Emmett, ya no sabía cómo zafarme así que tuve que inventar otra excusa.

-Bueh también porque Charlie regresa mañana y yo debo de estar ahí-Fruncí el ceño un poco.

-Pero si quieres…-Edward interrumpió a Emmett.

-Lo mejor es que se vaya Emmett, ella lo quiere así, pues así será-Todos voltearon a ver a Edward sorprendidos y por primera vez Rosalie le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Edward.

-Adiós Aylin-Susurré recogiendo mis cosas.

-Adiós linda-Me sonrió feliz, al parecer le alegraba la idea que no me quedara en la casa Cullen.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el coche, Lizzie se sentó en la parte de atrás y yo me subí del lado del copiloto. El camino hacia mi casa estuvo reinado por un silencio incomodo, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a Edward quien era ella, pero no pude, tenía miedo que me contestara mal y comenzáramos una discusión. Al llegar a la casa de Charlie Lizzie se bajó y yo que quedé sentada.

-¿Vas a venir esta noche?-Le pregunté esperanzada a Edward.

-No creo, esta Aylin y quiero estar con ella, hace mucho que no la veía así que tengo que hablar de algunos asuntos con ella-Miró al frente.

-¿Y no puedes hablar con ella mañana?-Murmuré.

-No Isabella, no puedo, quiero estar con ella, prefiero estar con ella-Me miró molesto.

-Bien, como gustes-Entrecerré los ojos y bajé de su auto azotando la puerta, el de inmediato arrancando perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la carretera, miré hacia donde había conducido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me senté en el la entrada de mi hogar, abracé mis rodillas mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Bells no te quiero dejar sola, tal vez me pueda quedar el fin de semana solo necesito pedir permiso, tengo miedo dejarte sola-Murmuró Lizzie acariciando mi espalda, asentí entrando a la casa, al buscar mi celular en mi bolso me di cuenta que lo había olvidado con los Cullen.

-Lizzie, se me olvido el celular, ¿Me acompañas por él?-.

-Claro Bells-Asintió, nos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre sin tocar mientras Lizzie me esperaba arriba del auto. Caminé hacia el cuarto de Edward sin ver ni un rastro de la familia, al lado de la habitación de él había una pequeña mesa donde estaba mi celular, me acerque y lo tome revisándolo. Cuando ya me iba escuché voces provenientes de la habitación de Edward, me acerque y escuché que alguien hablo.

-Me gustas mucho Aylin-Murmuró… ¿Edward?, no él no era posible, él no, él me ama.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Edward, pero tienes novia y se van a casar-susurró con voz apesumbrada y semblante triste aunque con una sonrisa malévola que Edward no lograba ver porque le daba la espalda. 

-No importa que tenga novia Aylin, te deseo demasiado; tú cuerpo, tú aroma, tus labios y bueno ella ya no es nada para mí, ya no me casaré con ella, mañana mismo se lo diré, ahora a quien quiero es a ti hermosa-La volteo hacia él y atacó sus labios con pasión, observé la escena horrorizada sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ya no quise seguir escuchando y bajé corriendo las escaleras, me subí al auto de Lizzie e hice que condujera rápido. Al llegar bajé y entré a la casa en busca de una maleta, la llené con todas mis pertenecías más importantes, antes de terminar de guardar mi ropa me di cuenta que Alice podía ver lo que iba a hacer.

-Lizzie, háblale a Jacob y dile que venga lo más rápido que pueda-, le grité a Lizzie, recibí un ok por su parte y seguí guardando todo lo esencial, busqué mi pasaporte y puse mi pasaporte, la tarjeta de débito que me dio Renee pero que nunca use, los papeles de la escuela. Tomé un pequeño block de notas y comencé a escribir un recado para Charlie cuando sentí un par de enormes brazos envolverme, voltee asustada y vi que era Jake, al instante me relajé y solté un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Bells?, ¿y esas maletas?-Me pregunto confundido-.

-Me voy Jake, are una nueva vida, lejos de todos-Murmuré tomando mis maletas y bajé las escaleras, Jake me siguió tomando la maleta y salió depositándola en la cajuela de su auto. Tomé la nota que le había escrito a papá y la pegué en la televisión, sabía que ahí la encontraría más fácil, miré a mí alrededor y salí cerrando con llave dejando estas últimas en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Por qué te vas Bells?, no lo entiendo, ¿No que te ibas a casar con Edward?, ¿Qué sucede?-Me miró curioso, apreté los labios y estallé.

-PORQUE ÉL YA NO ME AMA, ESTA ENAMORADO DE AYLIN Y YO NO PUEDO COMPETIR CON ELLA, YA ESTOY HARTA. QUE EDWARD CULLEN Y TODA SU FAMILIA SE VAYAN AL INFIERNO, ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO BLEDO LO QUE PASE CON ELLOS, SIEMPRE HACEN CONMIGO LO QUE QUIEREN PERO YA NO, ya no más-lo último me salió en un susurro, Jake me miró sorprendido y suspiró acariciando mi espalda.

-Bells desde un principio te dije que él no te convenía -hizo una mueca abrazándome, yo solo me limité a responder su abrazo.

-Espera, ¿Quién es Aylin?-alzó una ceja.

-Ni yo misma lo sé-suspiré-Solo llego de nuevo a la vida de los Cullen, al parecer Edward ya había tenido algo con ella-Me tragué las lágrimas al mencionar sus nombres.

-Maldito chupasangre, esto no se quedara así Bells, te lo juro-Miro a la nada y comenzó a temblar.

-No Jake, déjalo así-Lo tranquilicé-Antes que nada, necesito pedirles un favor-Miré a Jaké y a lizzie.

-Por supuesto-Me contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno necesito que me acompañen a donde pretendo viajar, sabemos que Alice no puede verte y así no ira tras de mi-.

-¿Y yo para que voy? –Me miró Lizzie.

-Porque eres mi amiga y la novia de Jake-Sonreí un poco.

-Está bien, subamos al auto-asintió Jacob y nos abrió la puerta.

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue muy cómodo ya que nadie hablo y eso era más fácil para mí, no tenía que fingir nada, solo mirar por la ventana viendo como mi vida quedaba atrás, aquellos sueños iban a ser remplazados por otros. Al llegar al aeropuerto corrimos a comprar los boletos, mientras más rápido saliera de Forks mejor, miré los boletos y asentí suspirando, mi nueva vida empezaría en Londres Inglaterra.

Esperamos un poco hasta que llegó la hora de que el avión despegara, subimos al avión y nos sentamos juntos. Me puse los audífonos, no era grosería solo que no quería escuchar más demostraciones de afecto, Jake y Lizzie no tenían la culpa pero tan solo aun no me sentía capaz de soportar eso. Miré por la ventanilla despidiéndome de todo lo verde ilusionada que mi vida fuese mucho mejor en Londres.

**Yo sé que es muy corto, pero apenas vuelvo a empezar con esto así que ténganme un poco de paciencia x3. Ojala les guste y dejen un review, saben acepto de todo, criticas, críticas constructivas, abucheos, jitomatasos, pastelazos, pepinazos, etc xd. Pueden dejar lo que gusten en su review pero solo pido paciencia y respeto, creo que en este capítulo puse empeño y bueno tan solo no sean mala onda, gracias por leer y prometo subir un capitulo cada fin de semana, si puedo antes, antes, de nuevo ante mano gracias.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:**

Antes que nada muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:

CaroBereCullen

Marie Kikis Matthew

Lariita Cullen

.M

Daii Ayala

Janey Siberry

Ana cullen

Vanneliz

RoseLillianHale6

Lalycullen2010

Lizitablacksan

Dana Lapislazuli

dania

I am a bad daughter

gala

april99

Payyo Bells Black

Leah De Call

Fleur Wesley

oliveronica cullen massen

The Iron Queen

Asakura-AmyMai

ana

natii

kristytwilighter

Emily Hale

TammyRo

samirasama Cullen

Bueno si no he escrito es por que soy bien malota B| lml , okno xdd, yo sé que tenía un montón de faltas de ortografía y muy graves que me quede Oh my gosh D: xd, por eso corregí y agregue algunas cosas, espero les gusten los capítulos renovados c:

Quiero pedir una disculpa por haber abandonado la historia x.x, yo sé que sí fue bastante tiempo pero la escuela y demás asuntos personales me han traido muy ocupada, pero ahora sí prometo que cada fin de semana o si puedo antes subiré un nuevo capítulo, mil gracias por leer mi historia y apoyarme, besos :B


End file.
